Cabaña
by LadyBlackL
Summary: Syaoran x Syaoran Clon Yaoi


Hola! mi primer Fanfic espero les guste. Ni los personajes ni el anime me pertenecen ;)

— ¡Ah! —Gritaron los 4 viajeros

Un ninja, un chico el cual era descendiente del mago Clow, Un ex mago que ahora era vampiro, y una chica cuya sonrisa se le había borrado.

La chica vestía de negro hasta los zapatos. Su mirada proyectaba firmeza nada de dulzura, mientras que el Ninja que poseía un brazo metálico y aquel ex mago que no tenía un ojo y además el color azul que poseían antes aquellos hermosos ojos o después de ir a Tokio quedo un ojo color azul, En el anterior mundo había perdido su último rastro de magia y color azul de su ojo derecho. Mientras que el descendiente del mago Clow solo tenía una mirada triste y de soledad, pues ¿A quién le mienten? Era la pura verdad nadie le hablaba al pobre chico La chica hacía todo para evitarlo mientras que el mago pasaba más tiempo con aquella chica. ¿El ninja? Oh bueno él era el único que le daba muestras de cariño, bueno también Mokona pero Mokona pasaba más tiempo con Fye.

Los 4 viajeros más su especie de ¿Mascota? Si, mascota cayeron en unos arbustos. El chico evito que la castaña tocara el suelo. La chica se levanto evitando su mirada y fríamente le contesto:

—Gracias

Mientras que el castaño solo vio como esta se paro. Habían caído en medio de un bosque o de un pueblo mientras caminaban por aquel bosque encontraron unas 3 cabañas en total.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Indago Mokona

— ¿Son viajeros? —Inquiero un señor no muy alto. Examinando cada una de sus prendas.

—Si —Respondió el ex mago

—Tenemos una cabaña para que se queden a dormir

—Que sean tres —Respondió velozmente La castaña

Syaoran cada cosa que hacía Sakura lo hacía sentir mal, no era su culpa que haya roto el sello y que haya reclamado lo que le pertenecía.

La castaña agarro una bolsa algo grande y se la paso al vendedor este acepto gustoso y al menos tendrías unas noches para pasarla en esa cabaña.

—Sakura yo me… —Trato de ayudar a Sakura pero esta la interrumpió

—No gracias, Mokona se dormirá conmigo. Si quieres estar con los demás adelante. De ahora en más se libre

Y se encerró en la cabaña de en medio.

—Sakura —Apretó el puño Syaoran

Syaoran estaba harto no le gustaba aquel grupo, en definitivamente lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse excluido. Él había prometido proteger a Sakura y nunca defraudaría aquella promesa. Pero como viajar con un grupo que lo odia que muy apenas le demuestran su cariño.

Fye y Kurogane iban a estar en la misma cabaña y Syaoran en una diferente.

Se metió a la cabaña y era atractiva. Tenía algo sobre Hong Kong. Tenía una fuente en la casa y a pesar de que era chica tenía dos pisos. El papel tapiz era blanco con dorado. Las puertas se deslizaban para abrirse y la cama estaba en el suelo. En el cuarto había una ventana que conectaba al patio y a la alberca que estaba allí.

El castaño puso su mochila en el suelo viendo melancólicamente al mismo. Él no sentía que había hecho algo malo, simplemente reclamo lo que era suyo. A pesar de que Sakura hubiese preferido no ir a aquel mundo ese destino ya estaba predicho.

Syaoran acomodo su cuerpo en la cama dejándose descansar de dicho día. Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos hasta que escucho un leve sonido y sintió una presencia extraña. Como una especie de magia.

El descendiente de Clow camino sin miedo, pues no era esa clase de chicos que tenían miedo, encontró una pluma de Sakura en la fuente que la tomo delicadamente y sonrió al menos sería una excusa para poder hablar tranquilamente con la castaña. Él no la quería no sentía nada de amor por ella solo una especie de cariño pero sentir amor por ella era muy diferente.

Él tomo la pluma de la castaña y lo pluma comenzó a adentrase en el cuerpo del chico.

Él levanto ligeramente una ceja mirando a su pecho, donde se había metido aquella pluma y camino con algo de duda a su habitación pero al entrar vio una silueta de un chico de su misma estatura y un ojo opacaba a otro ya que uno de sus ojos era color azul.

El chico camino de las sombras hasta un poco cerca de la ventana que alumbraba su cara en este momento. Su mirada perdida literalmente es su pecho, ya que ahí se encontraba la pluma. Su pequeña mirada neutra, dura e insensible que lo miraba a él. La luz blanquecina o plateada alumbraba ligeramente la habitación. La habitación que estaba al lado de donde aquel descendiente del mago Clow dormía estaba cubierta de velas. El chico o "Mocoso" como lo llamaría aquel ninja Kurogane se le quedo viendo a su Clon, él sabía perfectamente lo que buscaba ¿Se lo daría? ¡Oh! Qué clase de pregunta es esa La respuesta sería no. El descendiente no se movía ni siquiera aquellos ojos que solo miraba a los ojos de su Clon. Esperaba que aquella especie de chico hiciera un movimiento.

Después de un rato de miradas el Clon comienza a moverse ligeramente. Amplio su mano, estirándola hasta aquel descendiente de Clow mientras hizo una serie de gestos y arqueó una ceja y movió su labio inferior significado de que iba a decir algo

—La pluma

— ¿Qué tiene? —Lo miro desafiante

—Dámela

— ¿Por qué debería?

—Porque si no me la das —Su ojo azul tal cual como el aquel resplandeciente cielo en la mañana brillaba con toda la intensidad y de su mano broto una especie de luz purpura— Tendrás que enfrentar las consecuencias

— ¿Si? —Dio una pequeña risa grave, no tan alta para que Sakura no se despertara, ni Mokona, ni Kurogane ni Fye— No será tan fácil como crees recuerda que soy tu creador —Una luz color verde salió de la palma de su mano

El clon empezó a moverse tan rápidamente que su creador ni se dio cuenta de aquellos movimientos tan repentinos. El Clon puso una cuerda en sus muñecas, apretadamente y susurro unas palabras.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste? —Musito unas palabras a aquella cuerda pero no aparecía ni un pequeño rastro de tan grande magia que poseía— ¿Por qué rayos no me lo puedo quitar ni con magia?

—Es un hechizo, que ni el mago Clow podrá quitar. Ahora si no quieres morir dame la pluma

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas las cálidas sonrisa de la princesa? ¿Su delicado cuerpo? ¿Acaso te olvidaste de ella? —Trato de ponerle sentimientos a aquel ser— Ella te quiere mucho tú tienes mucha suerte —Puso una mirada melancólica viendo hacia el suelo— ¿Sabes? Estas 4 personas preferirían tenerte a ti en vez de a mí —Su mirada se torno enojada al igual que su aura— ¿Cómo rayos prefieres estar afuera solo qué sin estás personas? ¡Ellos te quieren mucho! —El silencio nuevamente inundo a aquella habitación dorada con arreglos blancos y cafés, aquel suave piso de madera. Aquel suculento olor a incienso. Al Clon de Syaoran no hizo ningún gesto.

—La pluma

—No te la voy a dar

—Como quieras —Concluyo.

El clon lo pateo y su creador literalmente salió volando por la ventana hasta caer en la alberca. Pedazos de vidrio rotos llenaron la habitación y atravesó el brazo del Clon. La habitación había perdido aquella cálida sensación en la cual Syaoran se sentía como en un "Hogar", a pesar de que estuviera solo aquella casa tenía aquellas sensaciones amistosas y cálidas. El creador del Clon cayó en la piscina, Trato de nadar hasta la orilla.

El clima era tan helado que su piel al tocar el agua se erizo. El viento más el mojado eran una muy mala combinación. La luna era llena y alumbraba la piscina. El creador busco con la mirada a aquel Clon suyo, su creación, aquel ser carente de sentimientos.

Sintió una ser caminando, no, quise decir corriendo hacia él entonces se movió pero lo tomo por sus brazos amarrados y los dos cayeron al suelo, El clon se encontraba debajo de su creador.

El Clon sintió una especie de Fuego en su interior, como si cada célula estuviera en llamas, en ese momento dilato sus ojos y su piel se erizo.

— ¡¿Qué rayos? —Dijo El creador del Clon viendo como aquel Clon se retorcía en ¿Placer? si Placer— ¿Por qué rayos…? —Syaoran hizo una risa aguda viéndolo— Tienes pensamientos tan sucios ¿Eh? —Río nuevamente, mientras que su Clon apretó aquellas muñecas.

— ¡La pluma! —Dijo y se retorció en dolor, pero aun así se quedo en la misma posición. Lo que hizo fue aventar a su creador a la piscina.

Los dos cayeron y Syaoran que aun tenía sus muñecas atadas trato de llegar nuevamente a la orilla pero antes de llegar su Clon o su creación lo arrincono antes de llegar, es decir, El descendiente de Clow estaba figurativamente su espalda pegada contra la pared y el otro estaba con sus piernas al lado de las de su creador y sus manos al lado de sus costillas.

El Clon apretó a Syaoran y este dio un leve gemido. Al clon se le erizo aun más la piel y apretujo más aquella cálida piel de su creador. Su piel limpia, liza y cálida eran peor para aquel fuego que él en estos momentos poseía.

—Tú fuiste el que prendió fuego en mí —Apretó aun más fuerte sus muñecas

—No es mi culpa que… —Sus labios pegados a la oreja de su Clon, susurrándole y en verdad él no lo hacía adrede hablaba como normalmente lo hacía. El Clon sintió sus labios moverse manifestar una palabra, esa sensación cálida y linda hizo que se prendiera más en llamas. Más calor que el mismísimo infierno.

— ¡Cállate! —Apretó sus manos y ya no podía aguantar— Tu tuviste la culpa —Agarro a Syaoran y lo acorralo aun peor apretando su cuerpo y se fue al cuello en donde comenzó a besarlo

— ¡¿Pero… qué rayos…? —Trato de soltarse y un leve color carmesí broto de sus mejillas que lo intentaba ocultar con su cabello

—Tú me recordaste el cuerpo de Sakura, tú me recordaste su cara, su cálida sonrisa

—Pero si te recordé eso es con ella no conmigo —Agito sus piernas y en un momento su rodilla fue a parar a la entrepierna de su Clon

—Lo sé pero además tú me susurras al oído pegas tu cálida piel, acabas de hacer esto y ¿Dices que no quieres provocarme? —Besaba su cuello ferozmente. Depositando en cada parte del cuello sus besos.

—Esa no era mi intención. ¡Déjate de tonterías y suéltame! —Su clon lamio, literalmente su cuello por todas partes

—Vamos síguete oponiendo, hazlo hasta que yo me harte y te suelte —Paso sus manos por la espalda de su creador hasta que llego a su cabello castaño y lo estiro haciendo que su barbilla se levantara y su cabeza se agachara, dejándole el cuello descubierto

— ¡Deja de decir cosas así! ¡Suéltame! —Comenzó a besar aquella barbilla hasta sus mejillas y orejas. El descendiente tenía aun aquel color carmesí en sus mejillas

—Tú tuviste la culpa, nunca debiste provocarme así

Hundió su cuerpo por debajo del agua hasta llegar a la mitad del cuerpo de Syaoran donde luego comenzó a subirle la camisa para poder besar su abdomen.

—Yo… suéltame… —Dijo con voz débil y ligeramente prendido en fuego

Cuando su respiración no aguanto más subió en su cuello comenzó a darle un solo beso marcando sus labios en aquella piel de porcelana. Marcando cada detalle de sus labios, pero no tardo mucho porque pronto comenzó a succionarle dejando una gran marca

— ¡Hey! —El descendiente del mago Clow— ¡¿Qué pasa si Sakura ve esa marca? —Sus mejillas empapadas de placer y sudor. Un leve… bueno no era leve era excesivamente inundo el color carmín en las mejillas de aquel descendiente del mago Clow

—Mejor así —Sonrió y Syaoran lo miro confuso

El Clon nuevamente se acerco hizo el mismo truco paso sus manos tocando, literalmente toda su espalda hasta su terso cabello donde nuevamente lo estiro. En ese momento Syaoran no podía estar más ruborizado. El Clon nuevamente se apodero, con su lengua, todo la barbilla y luego se paso a sus labios. Rozando ligeramente aquellos labios rojos que poseía El "Mocoso". A pesar de que él era un ser carente de emociones y sentimientos lo hacía de la manera más delicada y sin dolor, eso era algo en que Syaoran continuaba pensando en aquel suceso. El beso comenzó a tornarse más salvaje y apasionado. Al separarse Los labios de aquellos ¿Gemelos? Estaban hinchados de aquel beso tan largo y por alguna razón violenta.

Pronto comenzó a quitarle la camisa delicadamente, dejando que el agua pasara más fácilmente por su pecho y abdomen, pronto comenzó a besar aquel pecho tan bien formado. El Clon Saco a Syaoran de la alberca y lo sentó para luego violetamente empujarlo contra el suelo y ponerse arriba de él, es decir, puso sus piernas a lado de las de él y uno de sus brazos a lado de su cuello. Pronto se agacho y siguió besando aquel cuello que lo había dejado descansar. Syaoran gimió cuando su piel mojada y blanquecina toco el suelo frío y rígido eso hizo que su Clon se llenara aun más de placer.

—Yo… lo… entiendo… —Mascullo con voz entrecortada y débil, aquellos momentos habían sido excesivamente agotadores

— ¿Uhg? —Hizo un gesto con sus labios y lo siguió mirando

—Eres un ser carente de emociones, eres un ser que algún día ibas a tener este tipo de necesidades, y aun eres careciente de emociones, dije que te destruiría —Cayo un momento para tragar saliva— Pero también yo eh dicho que te ayudaría para tener emociones. No es correcto que lo estés haciendo conmigo debería de ser con Sakura claro si ella accede porque si no —Sus ojos comenzaron a resplandecer y en ellos aparecieron unas llamas— Yo mismo te matare, porque prometí protegerla. Si necesitas esto para tener sentimientos yo no soy la persona correcta no lo hagas por placer hazlo por amor

El Clon aun seguía arriba de él y pronto comenzó a salir el mismo color carmesí que poseía el chico que estaba debajo de él. Él miro a otro lado y aun no se despegaba de él.

Sus ojos estaban perdidos y silenciosamente desato una mano de Syaoran. Con una de sus manos apretó la de su Creador para que no se fuera y con la otra mano llevo la muñeca de Syaoran hacia su pecho donde el corazón latía —TUM, TUM, TUM —Latía muy afanoso

— ¿Qué es lo que intentas decir…? —Su clon lo cayo con un "Shh"

— ¿Sientes mi corazón? —Su creador solo asintió— Late muy fuerte y es porque estoy aquí contigo, tenía intenciones de matarte solo para recuperar la pluma pero paso esto y no, simplemente no puedo hacerte daño. En vez de eso te bese —El silencio nuevamente estaba.

Pero no me crean, la verdad es que lo único que se escuchaba era el cantar del viento, que a cada segundo cambiaba de nota. Su son era tan lindo que los lobos se le unían al compás. Sin duda una noche maravillosa. La hermosa sonrisa de la Luna era magnifica para aquel son del viento y las criaturas. El color plateado domino aquella alberca. El césped lleno de rocío, ya que al parecer la noche anterior había llovido y no solo eso, creo que por la guerra en el agua que los dos se dieron, creo que el cualquier lugar queda mojado después de eso. Además una cosa más que destacaba en ese paisaje era aquellos vidrios rotos de la ventana, —que además de que estaban regados por la habitación temporalmente de Syaoran— que gracias a luz plateada que proyectaba la luna, igual que una de las más bonitas sonrisas, hacia que los vidrios brillaran intensamente, como luciérnagas o pequeños focos.

— ¿Sabes? —Susurro El prototipo— Yo, siento mi corazón latir intensamente, siento placer, pero sobre todo —El se cayó y miro a otra parte como si intentara tomar valor para decir algo. Volteo a ver s Syaoran con un gesto enojado y el Color carmesí proclamo toda la cara de aquel prototipo— ¡Esto lo hago porque quiero tenerte! ¡Esto lo hago porque siento algo por ti! —Su Creador miro aquellos ojos bicolor que el Clon poseía, mientras que le otro puso una cara melancólica— Esa marca —Miro el cuello de Syaoran donde, exactamente, había succionado, mientras que Syaoran se llevo la mano a aquel lugar— La hice para que supieran que tu eres mío

— ¿Pero… que…? —Dijo el contrario, hablando de posiciones

—Tal vez sea un ser carente de sentimientos, pero no cuando se trata de ti —Le sonrió, aquella dulce sonrisa, igual que la luna— Te amo —Murmuro y se sonrojo mientras que llevo la cabeza de Syaoran a la suya, lentamente, cálidamente, deliciosamente, delicadamente. Pronto aquella boca húmeda se encontraba en la de su creador, literalmente recorriendo con su lengua toda la boca, por adentro

—Esto… está… mal… —Menciono Syaoran con voz débil y entrecortada. Mientras que él otro pasaba sus manos por su espalda, es decir, metió la mano en su camisa para poder pasar a su piel, a su tersa piel blanquecina, gracias a la luz de la luna, su cálida y embriagadora piel.

— ¿Me quieres? —Dijo él mientras le dedico una mirada triste y tomo su mano y la llevo hasta su mejilla acariciando, con la mano de su creador, su cara dulcemente.

—Yo… Yo… —El chico se sonrojo.

El aura no podía estar más tensa, los lobos callaron su canto y el viento resoplo aun más fuerte como si todo se hubiera callado por unos segundos y se hubiera concentrado en aquella escena.

—Creo que es un no —Él se paró de Syaoran dedicándole una sonrisa forzada— Le devuelves la pluma a Sakura

— ¡Espera! —Se sonrojo igual que el otro chico cuando le iba a declarar lo que sentía por él— Yo también te amo —Declaro y se fue hasta él.

Articulo sus dedos hasta su cuello donde lo poso en sus labios, para que, posteriormente, depositara un beso es sus labios y que su lengua pudiera pasar por toda la cavidad de su boca. Perdiendo el control el Clon lo tumbo nuevamente a la alberca junto con él, pero no se despegaron, los dos pegados y sin dejar de besarse.

— ¡Mocoso! —Se escucho la voz de aquel ninja, que a pesar de que no lo mostrase él se preocupa por Syaoran

— ¡¿Kurogane? —Exclamaron los dos con las mejillas rojas y, obviamente, ruborizadas, con los labios inflamados, con el pecho ardiendo en llamas, su piel erizada y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente

—Ya… ya vete —Menciono Syaoran mientras que ayudaba a abrir un portal

—SI —Dijo él mientras se metía por aquel portal abierto por su creador y posteriormente por su ¿amante?— Pero volveré para terminar esto —Dijo y deposito un beso rápido en los labios de su creador

— ¿Qué paso aquí? —Noto a Syaoran algo herido, por los vidrios de las ventanas, y con la respiración agitada

—Nada en especial —Respondió mientras se metía a la cabaña que él había elegido

Camino hasta llegar a su habitación y limpio algunos vidrios mientras que Kurogane se metía a la suya.

Si aquella soledad en el pecho de Syaoran se había borrado, aquel rastro de tristeza de había borrado. Mientras que Syaoran repetía en su mente aquel nombre de su especie de amante.

—Yo te esperare —Sonrió— Syaoran


End file.
